This invention relates to simulated sports games and decks of cards for playing simulated sports games. More particularly, the present invention relates to card or other game simulating the game of American football.
Sport simulation games in general and football simulation games in particular are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,106,846, 2,460,541, and 5,040,796 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0066002 and 2007/0246885 disclose card games that simulate sports games.